


Coffee x2

by lacepirate



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Omorashi, Rimming, Wetting, im sorry this is probably a terrible rendition of what a relationship would look lik, light exhibitionism, like use proper lube and a condom pls, pls practice safe sex, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepirate/pseuds/lacepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Withheld kinks only leads to a world of trouble if you're with Envy.</p><p> </p><p>we all know by now that I'm disgusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee x2

It was mutual. The whole thing. Envy had proposed it and Ed had agreed. Envy thought it was as clear as day to Ed. The sky was blue, his history professor was an ass to him because he chose to wear skirts sometimes, Alphonse was protective; Edward Elric was a submissive. 

Ed sputtered a little when he blurted it out, while they were in a public coffee shop  _ on campus  _ mind you, and a blush creeped onto his face the colour of a rose in bloom, starting at the tips of his ears and ending at the base of his fingernails. Ed dragged Envy into the small-for-two-people-but-large-for-one bathroom and demanded how he knew. 

 

It took Envy five minutes to stop laughing. 

 

“You’re kidding right? You couldn’t top a paper bag my chibi-baby.” Envy stated. 

Yes, they were in a relationship at that point, and Envy liked to claim his territory. In his living room, bedroom, bathroom - shower included. Alphonse had walked in on them a few times. Interestingly enough, Ed always came harder when he did. He damn near blacked out once out of the three times the younger sibling had. 

 

Which, in turn, brings Ed to his current predicament. Sitting in his advanced biochemistry lecture, two rows behind a head of specific dyed green hair, crossing and uncrossing his legs impatiently and uncomfortably. Envy was his dom. Ed trusted him, sometimes even with his life in the grip of his hand perched on his strained throat. So when Envy had come to him minutes before the lecture started at eight am, and asked him if he had used the washroom this morning, obviously he answered quickly and without thought. 

 

“Yeah, duh.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

Ed sneered, confused. “What do you mean  _ what did I do,  _ you dumbass I went to the fucking bathroom.”

 

“Did you piss, did you shit, did you shower, what the fuck did you do? I don’t think I could have made that any clearer, pipsqueak.”

 

Ed paused and took a collective sip of his coffee that was always entirely too black for Envy’s liking. He tried to put together what the older was planning, but quite honestly, for as much as a genius as he was, he was equally blatantly oblivious to real world items and problems. Envy tried to tell him once that the world couldn’t be solved through balancing an equation, it simply didn’t work. 

 

“I did what I always do in the morning before my ass-crack-of-dawn lectures; I wake up, go to the bathroom, yes Envy, _both_ , and then I shower. What the fuck does that have to do with anything?”

Envy grinned and Ed knew he almost didn’t want to hear the answer. 

“No reason, but from now on,” He leaned forward, bowing his body so his mouth was aligned with the shell of his ear and almost inaudibly hummed, hot mint smelling breath coming out and tickling his earlobe. 

 

“you can’t use it. So I’d pace yourself on the coffee.”

 

Envy grinned again before starting into the now open doors to take his seat. 

 

_ “But this is my second cup! What the fuck Envy?!”   _ his mind echoed and  Ed nearly took after the elder, but decided against it if he wanted to be able to sit down later in the day for defying Envy’s orders. 

  
  
  


Ed squirmed more and more in his seat, as it had become more apparent to those around him, much to their annoyance. He couldn’t give less of a fuck towards everyone looking at him, but he did really need to draw his attention toward his abdomen and how it was currently trying to convulse. Ed silently thanked whatever fake gods were there, listening to his pleas, because one minute later, as soon as the words “ _ dismissed _ ” left the professor’s mouth, Ed bolted to the most unused bathrooms on campus, which happened to be a left and a right down the hall from the class. 

 

Nobody liked these bathrooms. Ed thinks because they’re the most outdated on campus as well, and the seats sometimes pinch your ass when you go to sit down. He guessed it was a put off for people. 

 

Ed rushed to the last stall in the two rows, the biggest because it was the handicapped one, slamming and latching the door behind him before he remembered Envy’s orders. 

 

He groaned in half pain, sliding down the back of the door, until his ass was touching the tiled ground. 

 

Was he to defy Envy and use the washroom, having to face the consequences later? Or to wait and see if he gave, maybe if Ed begged and used the tone of voice he loved so dearly. 

 

He decided on the latter, going to remove his cell phone from his pocket. He was hovering above the green symbol when the door at the entrance slammed open, causing him to jump and drop his phone, skidding across the floor. 

 

“You’re so weak that you can’t even hold your bladder, pipsqueak? How sad.”

 

Envy’s voice rang among the empty walls. 

 

Ed turned behind himself and unlatched the door, ready to crawl on his knees, to beg Envy for release. However, as soon as it was unlatched, he surged forward and latched it behind himself again. 

 

Ed swore Envy got faster the more dominating he decided to be, or maybe Ed was just distracted. He moved to pin Ed to the stall wall on his right side, shaking the whole row with the force of the hit of Ed’s back slamming against it. 

 

“Did you go yet?”

 

“N-no. Why-”

 

“Because I said so, pipsqueak. My word is law to you, and you’re going to listen to me.”

 

“E-envy, I’m literally going to piss myself if you don’t let me go-”

 

“Then do it. I don’t care. You can walk across campus and back home, pants soaking with your own piss. Everyone will know that the great Edward Elric really is still a child, who can’t even hold himself together.”

 

It had finally clicked to Ed what Envy was trying to accomplish. Ed felt a twitch in his lower half that most definitely was not his bladder this time around. 

 

“Oh? Does that turn you on, you disgusting little pervert? Having everyone know that you pissed yourself? 

 

Ed duly registered Envy’s deft hand crawling under his shirt, and moving to take it off. He pushed Ed’s hips forcefully back into the hard, metal divider. 

 

“Or maybe I’ll set you out on campus after you’ve pissed yourself  _ and  _ you’ve got my cum leaking from your pretty little asshole, running down your legs as you walk, dirtying you even more. Hm? How does that sound?” 

 

Ed moaned out of reflex, and just with Envy’s short claims, he was aching but trapped inside his pants still. He instinctively threw his head back and closed his eyes, imagining the scene. 

 

Envy quickly moved, maneuvering Ed so he was leaning over the main of the toilet and gripping the bar that was attached. The material was cool under Ed’s fingers and it helped ground him, so he didn’t completely lose control of himself. 

 

Envy forcibly (but relievingly) ripped his pants from where they were pulled taut on his hips and groin. 

 

“You’re such a disgusting little whore. Look at you, hard from the thought of yourself covered in piss and cum.”

 

Ed leaned forward further, presenting himself and begging Envy to do something. 

 

Envy wrapped a firm hand around the base of his cock, switching between lazily fisting and twisting his wrist. 

 

Ed wasn’t entirely sure whether he screamed from the stimulation or from the need to piss so badly, nearly one touch to his cock had his bladder twitching in excitement. 

 

The elder leander forward on now his knees, behind Ed, nosing at his smooth cheeks before reaching his right hand free up and smacking one, lurching Ed forward. Envy then released his grip on the boy in favor of spreading his cheeks to see Ed’s wonderfully twitching hole and running his tongue over it in one swipe, eyeing the way he threw his head back and loudly exclaimed at the stimulant. 

 

“E-envy, I c-can’t, I need to piss so bad, if you want me to-  _ ngh,  _ be able to p-participate, I need to go.”

 

Envy pretended to hum in contemplation. 

 

“No, you can hold for a bit longer. I’m not done with it yet.”

 

Envy resumed, quickly thrusting his tongue straight past Ed’s well accustomed ring of twitching muscle trying to will away the bodily need to urinate. He twirled and prodded around, feeling the texture of Ed’s walls on the flat and the tip of his tongue. It was quite honestly, taking a lot of willpower not to wreck the writing boy in every way possible. 

 

A moment later, when he sufficed his saliva copious enough to be used, he slid two fingers past his entrance, prodded at the small bulb of nerves safely stored inside, watching Ed’s neck crane back again, before adding a third to the mix. 

 

Envy knew exactly how Ed liked to be fucked and prepared. Rarely did he ever actually want to be prepared, but Envy had said that it wasn’t going to happen without. As much as Ed loved the stretch and burn of Envy using his asshole like a fucktoy, Envy decided for the better of him that he never skip prep. 

 

Envy finally couldn’t contain himself any longer, and Ed was surprised he was even able to last this long. He stood, simply unzipping and unbuttoning himself from his stark black skinnies, and resting just the tip of his cock, leaking pre-cum, at the entrance to the smaller boy. He pushed in without hesitation. 

 

Ed gasped, trying so hard to hold his abdomen taut. 

 

“E-en, I-I’m-”

 

Before he could finish his sentence, he let loose all control, watching the pale yellow stream pour from himself and into the bowl of the toilet. He felt relief.

 

“Are you seeing yourself, Ed?” Envy plastered his chest over Ed’s sweaty back, reaching his hand around to grip his cock for him, whispering, once again, on to the shell of his ear. 

 

“You’re pissing yourself, because you couldn’t hold it in, with my dick firmly lodged up your ass. You’re disgusting.”

 

If Ed could come from words alone, that would have pushed him completely over the edge with no hope of return. 

 

Envy began to shallowly thrust into him once he heard the stream of urine die down. 

 

“You’re the biggest whore on campus, you know. What would Al say if he walked in on you like this? To see his older brother lose control, with tendrils of piss running down his thighs and another man’s cock inside you, all the while, you’re begging like a slut for more.”

 

At the mere thought of someone seeing him, in such a state of debauchery, had him unconsciously clenching around Envy, trying to tell him to go harder, because with just his vulgar mouth alone, he was on the plateau. 

 

Envy groaned, and even with so little done, he knew Ed was close. 

He almost snickered. If Ed was so sensitive to the thought of his exhibitionism, Envy would gladly fuck him senseless in front of an entire audience if it made Ed cum without barely having to be touched. 

 

“So close so soon, Ed? You’re such a needy little whore.” But, Envy really couldn’t talk, because with his own singular plunge, he realized he was teetering too. 

 

Envy purposely moved his hips, all sides of his thrusts setting the little ball of oversensitized nerves inside on a pleasurable fire that burned low in Ed’s gut. 

 

With three more bruising thrusts, Ed spilled with a loud moan, and he realized a fraction later, without being touched. 

 

Envy followed suit a moment after, releasing himself into Ed’s ass and coating his walls with a low groan and grip that was almost sure to break skin settled on the younger’s hip bones. 

 

After his come down, Envy pulled out, panting, with a hiss and a smirk of the view of his own release leaking out of Ed. Soon after, Ed fell to the floor, panting with his head set on the inside crooks of his crossed arms. 

 

“Envy.”

 

“Yes love?”   
  


Ed paused. Envy was sure it was for dramatic effect.

 

“I love you.”

 

Envy giggled, crawling towards him and wrapping his arms around him, despite his messy torso.

 

“I love you too, pipsqueak. How about next time, you tell me what you want without me having to drag it out of you, okay?”

 

“I dunno, if this is what I get everytime I withhold information, I’m not saying another fucking word.”

 

They both laughed as Envy traced the defining of tension in his upper back muscles with the tips of his fingers. 

 

“C’mon my chibi-baby, we need to get you cleaned.”

 

Ed groaned in protest.

 

“C’mon, you can bask in post-orgasmic bliss at home, unless you really want to stay on the grimy college bathroom floor.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Once they cleaned the mess they had left, and hauled on their clothes, Ed stumbled out of the stall with a limp and Envy moved to kiss his cheek, in an unapologetic apology. Ed smirked back at him just before they heard a timid knock at the aged wood of the door. It opened a crack and a small, familiar voice sounded. 

 

“Are you two done? Because if you’re not out in the next thirty seconds I’m going home without you and you both can walk in the pouring rain.” 

 

Alphonse tried to sound a small bit confident and stern, and Envy had to admit that it worked pretty well, if the colouring on Ed’s face was anything to go by. 

 

Ed stormed out in a rush, Envy following, completely unashamed and laughing behind him. And if Ed whimpered and came in his pants sat in the backseat of Al’s car from the push and grind of Envy's palm, that was the tidbit Ed decided that Al never needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> [lmao who would want more of me???](http://hinatasass.tumblr.com/)


End file.
